Left Behind
by Errand Girl
Summary: White's been acting depressed for some time now. Time for her Pokemon to take action. NxWhite. I do not own Pokémon.


Left Behind

White looked out at the ocean from the pear of her home Nuvema Town. It has been 6 weeks since her last encounter with N at the Pokémon league. She had been thinking of that event since she got home. She couldn't understand why Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon of heroes, chose her to fight N. She wasn't strong; she wouldn't even have been able to defeat N, let alone Ghetsis right after, if it wasn't for Zekrom's power.

White heard a sound from behind her. Turning around she saw her first Pokémon and best friend, Fern. When White and Fern first met, Fern had been a Snivy. Professor Juniper had given him to her, and named him Fern. During their adventures together Fern had evolved into a Servine, then Serperior.

Fern slithered up to White moving his Green and yellow serpentine body swiftly. His red eyes pierced White's sapphire blue ones.

"Ser, Ser." Fern hissed. All Pokémon talked using their Pokémon names. At first White couldn't understand a word of what Fern was saying, but now it was like she spoke fluent poke. Ruff translation: 'What wrong White? Why are you out here?'

"It's okay Fern, I'm alright. I just wanted to watch the waves." Even as White said it Fern gave her the 'I know you're lying, so hurry up and tell the truth' look.

Before White could defend herself she heard her mother yelling for them to come in. Sighing and rolling her eyes she walked over to the house with Fern in tow.

Later that night Whites Pokémon friends were having a small meeting between themselves.

"This is getting way out of hand." Said Dreamy. She was a Munna, and one of White's first Pokémon.

Zekrom let out a low growl. "For once I agree with the annoyance. Ever since that N guy left she's be acting like a love sick teen."

"Zekrom," said the luvdisc named Heart, in that tone parents use when talking to a child. "She **is** a love sick teen."

"Who?" asked the quadruplets, Winter, Sumer, Autumn, and Spring.

"White, dears. We are talking about White's behaviour after the N boy left."

"Oh. White misses him." Said Winter, as the other three nodded.

"How do you know this?" Zekrom asked suspicions.

"We read her diary." The four answered simply.

"Why am I not surprised?"

There came a sharp whistle. Everyone turned and saw Fern.

"Alright," He hissed. "We all know what's making White act like this, we all know it's a problem and we **all** know that no one knows where N went."

There was a silence as the other Pokémon waited for the one that had known White the longest to continue.

"But we're not here to clarify that. What we **are** here for is to figure out a way to **fix this mess**."

Zekrom snorted. "Well oh wise one, do you have any bright ideas."

Fern gave the legendary a look. "The way I see it, White needs to get her feelings out in the open. That, however, requires N to be here and as I said before none of us know where he is."

"No dah."

"However," Fern stressed patently. "We can find out where he is."

The Pokémon stared at him.

"We just need to ask the right people." Fern let out a small smirk. "Remember Archeops?"

Archeops had been one of N's Pokémon at the last battle and one of the ones to leave with him.

Fern smacked his tail on the ground and out hoped the very Pokémon they were talking about.

"I have here a letter, which Archeops has kindly agreed to deliver for us." Fern held up an envelope with his tail. "Once N reads this letter it will only be a matter of time before he comes, probably running. Once N has received and read the letter Archeops will report on his behaviour and whereabouts, whilst we keep White here... Any questions?"

Zekrom snorted, "Yeah, how do you know he'll come?"

Fern grinned, "Oh, trust me. He'll **defiantly** come."

N gazed out of the window of his wooden cottage on Mt. Moon. The sun was setting and he was wondering where Archeops was. It had left to look for food a few days ago and hadn't come back yet.

"What's taking it so long?" he mumbled absently.

Suddenly there was a crash from the door. N turned around the see Archeops gasping for air and looking greatlypanicked. Its wings were flapping wildly and squawking like crazy. N couldn't understand what it was trying to say, he could only make out the name 'White'.

"Wow, wow, calm down Archeops. Now, what about White?"

Archeops just continued to gasp as it handed an envelope to N. N took the envelope and opened it. As N read the letter, his Eyes widened in shock and panic. Almost dropping the letter he ran to his backpack and stuffed the letter inside as he hoisted it onto his shoulders. Outside he jumped onto Archeops with ease.

"Nuvema Town, Archeops," N commanded.

Two days later in Nuvema Town. White's health has taken a down fall. She was out on a walk with her childhood friends Bianca and Cheren when she suddenly collapsed. Her two friends carried her home and White's mother called a doctor. Turned out the course for White's collapsing was a lack of sleep, so he gave them some sleeping pills and told them to make sure the girl rested.

Later that day White opened her eyes. Something had disturbed her sleep, but what? She thought she had heard something, but what had it been? She looked to her right, and then she saw him.

"N?!" She said in shock.

The green haired male walked over to her and laid a hand on her forehead gently. White was surprised at the gentleness of his touch. 'Oh, Arcaus. Please, pretty please don't do this to me again.'

"Good," N whispered softly. "Your fever's gone down. You had everyone worried, White. You need to take better care of yourself."

White was silent. She'd been in this situation before,and every time she would wake up.

"White?"

N stared worriedly at White, as tears ran down her face. She just couldn't take it anymore. It was driving her insane. White sniffed and hid her face in her hands.

"I..."

"huh?"

"I can't take it anymore."

N's eyes widened. What was she going on about? Why was she crying?

"White..."

"I just can't deal with this anymore. Why... Why couldn't I fall for a trainer from Castelia City? No,I just had to fall for the guy that left the instant things were about to start to get better."

N's eyes widened in disbelief as he blushed violently. He had never expected this. But it still didn't explain why White was crying. He soon got an answer.

"I hate this. Always thinking you're back then waking up to feel even worse. I can't stand this. I don't want to be in love anymore."

N smiled tenderly at the sobbing girl. He reached out a hand and gently stroked her damp cheek. He leaned down to her ear.

"You're not dreaming White." He whispered softly.

"Wh-What?" White stuttered.

N backed up a bit to look her in the eyes. "You're not dreaming."

White's eyes widened as reality suddenly started catching up to her. She'd just told him everything. EVERYTHING! Oh Arcaus, she was in so much trouble.

"N-N..."

"Shhhh," N soothed, still stroking her cheek. "You don't have to say anything." There was a long pause as N stroked White's cheek comfortingly. "You know when I got that letter from your Pokémon, saying that you were sick, I didn't expect they meant this."

White blushed violently. She was going to have to have a **very** long talk with her Pokémon later.

"But I guess I can't really talk. Since I in the same position."

White looked at N in surprise. Had he just said what she thought he had? N leaned down and claimed White's lips in a kiss. White's eyes widened in disbelief, but her eyes slowly slid shut as she enjoyed the kiss. N felt like the whole world had just turned upside down, and it was the best feeling he'd ever had. After a few minutes they pulled back for air. N lay White down on the bed gently so she could get more rest. White gave him a pleading look.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Laying down White closed her eyes and fell asleep. N stayed true to his promise and waited for White to wake up. He had just captured his ex-rival, and now that he had her, he was never letting go.


End file.
